This invention relates to a device for aligning and conveying wood, such as in the form of whole logs with the limbs removed, to a scragg mill.
Scragg mills are a common forest product equipment and are used for the primary breakdown of logs into one or more slabs or boards. Typically, the devices will include a conveyor for transporting a log endwise between two or more saws.
Heretofore, existing conveying means have not been a suitable means for maintaining the log's optimum position as it passes forward. Due to the rounded surfaces and irregularities in the log, it exhibits a propensity to shift into an undesirable alignment from the time that it is initially positioned on the conveyor until it reaches the saws. Thus, a reliable means is needed to maintain the log in alignment and to provide a stable support as it is transported through the machining center.